Awakening, the Nura Clan's Third Heir
is first episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyō anime and the twenty-fifth overall episode of the series. Summary In Rikuo's past, Rikuo's father, Rihan Nura is seen walking with a five-year-old Rikuo and a mysterious black-haired girl. As Rikuo runs ahead, Rihan's attention is caught by a flower petal carried by the win, he stops and observes the flowers in their surrounding. Rihan recites a poem. Suddenly, the young girl stabs him from behind with a katana, killing him. The young girl screams, shocking Rikuo who was running back to the two. Rikuo stands dazed at the scene before him - his father lying in a pool of blood, the young girl standing over him with a blood-stained katana in one hand. The young girl looks at Rikuo with dark eyes and laughs. A young Rikuo hides behind a tree. Yuki Onna screams as she is dragged by a rope that has caught her foot. Aotabō and Kurotabō hear her screaming and proceed to rescue her, only to also fall on a pit trap. Rikuo laughs at the yōkai who fell for his pranks. Rikuo leaves the three amidst the complaints of the yōkai. At a diner, Rikuo eats with his grandfather, the Supreme Commander Nurarihyon, who comments that a yōkai should never let anyone have the drop on them. Rikuo asks if he can already have the title of the Third Supreme Commander. Nurarihyon says he has to wait a little longer, when he has become older and more yōkai-like. Rikuo enthusiastically answers he'll try his best to become a great yōkai leader like his grandfather. Rikuo suddenly asks if yōkai are really strong as the yōkai in their house seem to not live up to it. Nurarihyon angrily reminds him of his younger days. Rikuo once again enthusiastically asks his grandfather to recount to him his younger days. Nurarihyon recalls how he had a hundred yōkai under him, night after night did great things, was feared by humans, was revered by yōkai as the Supreme Commander and that he was the Lord of the Night. Rikuo, amazed, says how cool his grandfather is. Nurarihyon claims he'll show Rikuo more of his yōkai magic. The seats previously occupied by the two are now empty. One of the workers in the diner muses where the customers were. Rikuo and Nurarihyon escape from the diner, Nurarihyon claiming how amazing the technique that lets one eat for free is. Many yōkai greet Rikuo as he prepares for school. Rikuo leaves his house with still many yōkai sendng him off. Yuki Onna, Kurotabō and Aotabō stand at the main gate. Yuki Onna waves Rikuo good bye, wishing him a good day. Aotabō recalls how they have fallen for Rikuo's pranks. Kurotabou comments how Rikuo's pranks have gone out of hand. Yuki Onna nods agreement. A voice interrupts them, saying that it's a good thing. The three faces the owner of the voice, who turns out to be Kubinashi. Kubinashi states they should be happy to see their master to be in good spirits. Kejōrō comes out behind him, reminding Kubinashi that Rikuo got him good in a prank, too. Kubinashi remembers how Rikuo passes his severed head to Aotabō. Kubinashi says that he almost lost it back then, to the group's alarm. Rikuo sees Kana waiting at the bust stop while running. Rikuo stops to call her and waves. In a meeting with the yōkai leaders of the Nura Clan, the Supreme Commander made an official announcement, declaring that his grandson would become the next heir; however, Rikuo is against this due to an encounter with his friends, who claimed that all yōkai are evil, and upon hearing the evil deeds of the clan leaders towards humans. On the way home from school, his classmates were involved in an accident on their bus, the cause being a group of yōkai from the Nura clan that sends children to the depths of hell. In order to save them, Rikuo transforms into Night Rikuo for the first time and leads his own Night Parade of a Hundred Demons, claiming to all that he would become the Third Heir of the Nura Clan and declaring that he will protect humans. Characters in order of appearance Trivia *Hiroshi Shiibashi previously requested for the director of the anime's first season, Junji Nishimura, to adapt Act 1 from the manga to the anime. Although Nishimura agreed to, he never did. When the time came to produce the second season, Shiibashi insisted on the new director, Michio Fukuda, to adapt Act 1 immediately at the beginning of the season. Hence, this episode is the first of the new season. Category:Episodes